


Pour Some Sugar on Me

by Vanyel



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Also old rock music, Fluff, I love that kinda music, M/M, Sweet, There's sugar, no literally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanyel/pseuds/Vanyel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song of the same name.<br/>I'm a dork.</p><p>So is Spy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour Some Sugar on Me

There was music coming from somewhere in the base, a heavy bass beat reverberating down the halls. Heavy poked his head out of the armory, a bit confused-hadn’t everyone else gone out to the town for a munitions run? He set Sascha down, grabbing his knuckles instead just in case, and began to creep down the hall as quietly as a man of his size could.

As he approached, it grew louder, a strong guitar riff audible over the rest of it, and some words Heavy couldn’t quite make out. There was a second voice repeating them, slightly drowned out but still there. Definitely a person. He steeled himself at the sound of footsteps-the kitchen. Whoever it was, was in the kitchen. Raising his fists, Heavy jumped in the doorway, ready for a fight-

And froze at the sight of Spy, eyes closed tight in fantasy, a wooden spoon in his hand held like a microphone, singing along with the rock song at the top of his lungs and headbanging like a Scout. There was a bowl on the table, and several ingredients for a cake ready and waiting, but it seems he’d gotten distracted by the music, which was still looping the same song.  
It was possibly the last thing Heavy had expected. He just stood there, dumbfounded for a moment as Spy continued in his odd French accent layered over rock music.  
“Pour some sugar on me, ooh in ze name of love!  
Pour some sugar on me, c'mon fire me up!” He threw his head back, nearly swallowing the “microphone” as he screeched along.

Heavy wanted to laugh, and briefly regretted not having a camera. This was the most...open he’d ever seen the Spy, and it was endearing to see him like this.  
Glancing over the table, an idea popped into his head. Spy didn’t seem intent on opening his eyes anytime soon. Heavy smiled, slowly and quietly creeping forward, making sure the Spy didn’t hear him as he picked up a large container, just waiting for the right moment as he raised it.

Spy continued singing, throwing his head back. “Take a bottle, shake it up, break ze bubble, break it up!” He opened his arms wide.  
“Pour some sugar on me-”  
And promptly got his wish.   
Heavy dumped the container of confectioner’s sugar right onto his waiting face, greeting Spy’s indignified squawk with a booming laugh and grinning as he stepped back to watch the Frenchman sputter and flail.   
“DIEU! WHAT ZE HELL!” His eyes opened, flicking to Heavy, then the half-emptied container, then back to Heavy. “I thought everyone was out today!”

Guffawing, Heavy set the sugar back down. “Stayed back to work on Sascha. Did not expect to hear rock music and find you of all people doing this of all things.” He wiped a tear away from his eye, still chuckling. “You asked.”  
Spy wrinkled his nose indignantly, mask covered in white crystals. “I did nothing of ze sort! What are you talking about-”  
The small cd player continued blasting music. "POUR SOME SUGAR ON MEEEEE!"  
Spy’s face went red under the white as he quickly hit the off button. “It.........is not meant literally,” he argued, blustering. “Just a song.”  
Leaning against the table, Heavy smirked, gesturing with one hand to the wooden spoon still death-gripped in the Spy’s hand. “Of course, is just song. Just like that is just spoon, not singing tool.”  
The spoon thwacked into the side of Heavy’s head, and he just laughed harder.


End file.
